What Happens in Vegas
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: Mycroft and Molly go on a trip. What happens in Vegas-. A Mollcroft story.
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft put down the file he had been looking at. He had to take a trip to America for a business meeting. He thought he would surprise Molly and take her with him. She had never been to America so this would be a nice surprise for her.

He came home and looked for his girlfriend. She was not in her normal hangouts. That was when he heard music from one of the rooms. Particularly, the room with his exercise equipment. Why would Molly be in there? Upon opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of Molly in athletic pants and a tank top. She had her hair pulled up into a higher ponytail and was running on the treadmill with music playing.

She was facing away from the door, so Mycroft crept up behind her.

"Caught in the act." He said.

Molly squeaked and almost fell off the treadmill. Mycroft caught her.

"What are you doing in here?" Mycroft asked.

"I thought it would be obvious. I was working out." Molly replied.

"Why are you working out? You look perfect?" Mycroft inquired.

"I have to keep this shape somehow." Molly said.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you." Mycroft said.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"How would you like to come with me to America?"

Molly's eyes lit up. "I would love to."

"Good. I have a business conference in Nevada. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

"Oh yes thank you. I love you." Molly kissed him.

"I love you too."

So, Molly began packing for the trip. She was going to go to America with her boyfriend. It was better than going to Paris. She saw Mycroft come out of the bathroom looking perplexed.

"What are these doing in the closet?" He held up swim-trunks and a swim shirt.

Molly giggled. "I saw you didn't have any, so you wouldn't be able to come swimming with me and spending time in the hot tub. And look, it's the same blue as my swimsuit." She held up her bikini.

"Okay. I guess I can't argue with that." Mycroft said.

The two of them caught the plane and sat together. Molly liked doing crossword puzzles and Mycroft would look over her shoulder and help her. She had a particularly hard puzzle this time and decided to enlist Mycroft's help on a familiar one.

"Okay. Five across. A person who is extra observant of their surroundings. Ring any bells?" She asked.

"I believe that one would read Sherlock Holmes." Mycroft said.

Molly nudged him. "I think it's sociopath. That is what Sherlock calls himself right?"

"Yes. I believe so."

Molly counted the spaces. "Yes. That's it. Thanks."

After a while, Molly got bored. Mycroft looked bored too, but he could hide it better. "How long have we been in the plane?"

"It's been three hours. We still have a bit of time." Mycroft replied. "Why? Are you bored, Molly?"

Molly pouted. "Yes. I'm bored. What are you going to do about it?"

Mycroft leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to go back to the loo. Meet me back there in a few minutes?"

Molly smiled. "I'll be there."

When the two of them were finished, they snuck back to their seats. Molly's cheeks were pink.

 _We will be reaching our destination momentarily. Please remain in your seats._

Molly looked at Mycroft. "Wow. We were back there for a long time."

He just smiled.

When they got to the airport, they got their bags and caught a cab. Molly looked at her surroundings and she went wide eyed when she saw the surroundings.

"You didn't tell me we were going to Vegas! This is great."

"You see the hotel that looks like a pyramid? That's ours." Mycroft explained.

"Oooo it's pretty." Molly smiled with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft returned from his first meeting and saw Molly laying on the bed with her arms spread out. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"What have you done today, my dear?" He asked.

"Oh, you know. A little shopping and a little sightseeing." Molly replied.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. How was your meeting?" She kissed him when he sat on the bed next to her.

"Dull as usual." Mycroft said. "You know, I was doing some thinking."

"Oooo, dangerous." Molly teased.

"I think we should get married."

Molly looked at him in shock. "Say that again."

"I think we should get married. I heard about this little white chapel that people go to in Vegas to get married. It's also something you can say you did that nobody else will have done." Mycroft said. "And all that is on top of the fact that I love you."

Realization dawned on Molly. "You got me to come to Vegas so we could do this didn't you?"

"Yes. But you fell for it. So, is that a yes?"

Molly smiled. "Yes."

Mycroft grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her from the hotel room and pulled her all the way to the chapel. The two of them got married in the Little White Chapel and Molly couldn't be happier.

It wasn't the traditional wedding, but, since when was anything a Holmes did traditional. Mycroft did have a ring to give her. It was very pretty. He kissed her after sliding the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Mrs. Holmes."

Once they returned home, John and Mary invited everyone over for dinner. Molly was excited because she hadn't seen little Louise for ages. She got herself dressed up nice and walked out of the bathroom to find her husband.

"They don't know that we got married do they?" Molly asked.

"No. I thought you would like to tell the Watsons and I'm sure Sherlock will know the moment we walk in the door." Mycroft replied.

"I think it will take him a lot longer to figure it out." Molly said.

"You willing to bet on that?" Mycroft asked after kissing her.

"Twenty pounds." Molly said.

"Done. Prepare to lose, Mrs. Holmes."

The couple arrived and came in. Sherlock didn't say a word. Molly smirked at her husband.

"Molly, what is that on your hand?" John asked.

Molly feigned innocence. "What this thing? I acquired it recently."

"It is beautiful." Mary said.

"You got married." Sherlock said. "How did I not get this earlier?"

Molly smiled at Mycroft and leaned close while rubbing his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and pulled out twenty pounds. He handed it to her.

"Well played, Mrs. Holmes. Well played."

John and Mary were slack jawed.

"When did you two get married and how come we didn't know about it?" John asked.

"I went on that trip with Mycroft to America. We went to Vegas and he asked me to marry him." Molly explained.

"I want details." Mary said.

"I want to see pictures of Mycroft in something other than a posh suit." Sherlock said.

"Well, you know what they say. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."


End file.
